The begining of an end
by yukizakura002
Summary: Thrown back in time and facing new and old faces, sakura enters a new konoha to change destinies. "Some things are to be changed to protect what you love. I will change the future of konoha."
1. Chapter 1

**New story~**

**I love minasaku !**

**Hope you like it XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura POV**

"NARUTO!"

I could see him stand there covered in blood and dirt. Madara on the other end panting. Naruto was enveloped by red chakra. I want to help. I want to be useful. Why do I feel weak even after so much of training? Why? I don't want to be useless. Madara appeared in front of Naruto with his sworn.

"NOO!"

I pushed chakra to my feet and rushed in front of Naruto. All I felt was pain. Blood gushed out of my mouth, a sword impaled in my gut.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto pushed Madara back and held on to me crying,

"Sakure-chan? Why?"

"Naruto..I..wan-wanted to..be..of...so-some...help...sor-sorry."

"Sakura-chan...don't leave me. Not you too."

"M..so-sorry."

I made him cry.

"Naruto...smi-smile...for...me...ple-please."

He gave me a small smile. I was happy I could at least protect him.

Urg...too much blood lost.

I am feeling dizzy. So sleepy.

"You..can..be-beat..him..Naruto-nii...beli..believe it."

"Ya I will defeat him. Believe it."

"Goodbye..Nii-chan...I lov-ve you."

"I love you too, Imouto"

I closed my eyes with a small smile on my face. I am feeling very sleepy. I don't want to die. I want to live. Live with onii-chan. It felt as if I was laying on something soft.

I heard a beeping sound. Hmm...is this heaven. Only one way to find out. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pair of familiar blue eyes, could it be,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto nii-chan?"

**HOW WAS IT SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**Please review! Would like to know ur opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura POV**

"Naruto-nii?"

I threw my self at him, hugging him as if my life depended on it. I started to cry,

"Nii-chan. Your safe. I thought something happened to you -hic- I was so scared. I thought -hic- you died. I..."

I continued crying. He smelled different then usual like pine and mint. Doesn't he usually smell like ramen? Whatever I have Naruto back. That's all I want. Thank God.

"Um.. miss, are you ok?"

I still had my face buried in his clothed chest,

"Did all the ramen effect your brain, Baka. Its me Sakura your little sister, your teammate."

"Um.. sorry miss but I don't know you."

Now I was pissed. I pulled my hand back to knock some sense into him. As I looked up I saw Naruto but at the same time I didn't.

Huh?

I pulled back completely, pressed my back to the wall and screamed,

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Naruto?"

"Actually I don't know who this 'Naruto' is."

Now that I look at him he looks only a little like Naruto. Same hair and eye colour but different facial structure.

"Who are you?"

"I am Minato Namikaze. I would like to say nice to meet you but I can't. You were injured and found on konoha grounds and we don't have any shinobi with pink hair as far as I know. So, who are you."

He became so serious suddenly.

"I am a ninja of this village. I also have my headband."

"You could have stolen it."

"But I didn't I am.."

"Are you a spy?"

"hey listen.."

"Did you kill and steal the headband from a konoha nin?"

"HEY! LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING!"

I heard the door open, I looked up and saw the Hokage enter.

WHAT?

Shouldn't he be dead because of that slimy snake.

What is happening here?

"Young lady I would like to have a few words with you. Will you please meet me at the tower."

Knowing that the Hokage was alive bought tears in my eyes. I was not that close to the Hokage, but I did admire him a great deal.

"Of course I would be honoured."

I saw blondie look at me and Hokage-sama. He still thinks I am a spy.

I was accompanied by Minato-san to the Hokage tower. I knew the tower like the back of my hand since I spent most of my time there since Tsunade was either drunk or wanted me to do her paper work.

Lazy hag.

Thinking of her makes me sad. I loved her like a mother since my mother died during the Suna invasion.

I knock on the door and enter. I could sense Minato-san stand beside me ready to pull out a kunai if I did something suspicious.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Sakura, my name is Sakura."

"No last name?"

"Its really complicated Hokage-sama."

"Why were you on konoha grounds wounded and with a konoha headband?"

"I am a shinobi of konoha."

"But we don't have any kunoichi with pink hair."

"But I am..."

My eyes widened with realization Hokage-sama. Alive. Konoha. Not destroyed.

I whispered,

"I think I came to the past"

Minato was shocked,

"What did you say?"

"I think I came to the past. There is no other explanation, konoha is in one piece, Hokage-sama is alive. I came from the future."

"But that's impossible. Time traveling doesn't exist."

Hokage-sama was deep in thought,

"May I see you memories, Sakura?"

"Of course" I whispered.

I walked towards the hokage and sat on the chair in front of the desk. He made hand signs for the Yamanaka clan jutsu.

Wha?

I felt him enter my mind.

_**Hey Saku should I show him everything.**_

_Ya, its important for him to know._

**_Ok. Time to meet the old man._**

Inner let loose all my memories. Watching them again I could feel my heart break. I started crying, for all that I have lost, for all those I lost.

The jutsu was cancelled. The Hokage had an expression of anger, sympathy and sadness.

"I am sorry Sakura."

I gave him a sad watery smile in return.

"She is telling the truth, Minato."

"What it is impossible."

"Anything is possible, Minato. It could have been a mistake, a slight error in a hand sign or jutsu. Sakura, I know you must be uncomfortable. But I think you were sent here for a purpose. To fulfil something. Maybe even to change the future. Do not lose hope."

I felt so much better. I could change the future. Stop the kyuubi attack, save Kakashi from his sorrow, save Naruto's parents, stop the Uchiha massacre, stop Danzo, kill Orochimaru and Madara.

Change the future. It sounded like a lot but I have to do it. To protect the future, to protect what is important to me.

I wiped my eyes and stood up straight,

"I will change the future and protect all my friends and konoha, thank you Hokage-sama."

"We will discuss everything tomorrow. You should rest today, you lost a lot of blood and you were in a coma for three weeks. Take some rest today."

"Thank you but, I have no place to stay."

"You can stay with Minato."

Say wha? He really is going senile. Naruto was right he is an old man.

"I cannot impose on him like that Hokage=sama, is there any other place."

"Hm...ah the one next to Minato is empty."

Well its better then staying at blondie's place and I can have some privacy.

I flashed a smile and bowed,

"Thank you for all your help. I will take the apartment."

"Minato take her there."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

I exit the room with Minato-san, he gave ma a grin and,

"Welcome to Konoha again, Sakura."

I gave him a small smile,

"Its good to be back, I guess?"

"Don't worry you will get used to it."

"Thank you and sorry for shouting at you in the hospital."

"No problem."

"Was the future really that bad?"

"Ya...but don't worry I will protect it. Some things are to be changed to protect what you love. I will change the future of konoha."

"I will also help you in any way, Sakura."

"Ya, thanks."

The future of konoha is going to bright, I just know it.

**And done sorry if the chapter is small. **

**I will try to make it longer.**

**Review~**


End file.
